An odd request
by Koneko on Lyoko
Summary: When an odd 'girls only' request appears on the job board, Lucy, Erza and Juvia decide to take it, but Natsu and Gray aren't convinced so the master gets Mira to give them a little something to help. Are those two just being too paranoid or is there really something suspicious about this request? Genderbend because why not.
1. The mysterious potion

Ahh, another Fairy tail fic. I'm really looking forward to writing more of this :D I have a question to ask at the end of this chapter by the way, so I'd appreciate it if you read the A.N at the end please ^^; Thanks.

Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail and I'm glad I don't because it wouldn't be anywhere near as awesome as it is now if it was mine xD

* * *

"Why does this always happen?!" Lucy wailed her head resting on the wooden bar, a mess of blond hair covering her face, "every time we go on a mission it's the same thing, Natsu burns everything, Gray freezes what's left, the two of them annoy Erza and then she destroys the debris those two left behind them!"

"Oh I'm sure it can't be that bad," Mira-jane said with her usual smile, "it's just how those guys work and besides, in the right environment, I'm sure none of them would destroy anything...important."

"But _what's _the right environment Mira?" the celestial mage asked with utter despair, "I thought they couldn't destroy anything on that mission to the theatre but we all saw how that ended."

"We all saw a lot more than that too," she laughed earning a blush from the other girl at the memory, "Lucy, I'm sure one day you'll all find a job that doesn't end in destruction."

Lucy just groaned and nodded her head against the bar silently agreeing with Mira and also hoping that she was right.

"Lucy," said girl stiffened upon hearing her voice being called by none other than Titania herself, "I've found a new job for us to go on, it seems perfect."

"H-how," Lucy asked cautiously, the last time she went on a mission because someone told her it was perfect it ended up in...well we all know how the theatre incident ended.

"Well, for one thing Natsu and Gray can't go on it," Erza explained, "and another is that it doesn't involve a lot of fighting, which doesn't appeal to me, but it's been a while since we've done a job more suited to you so I thought this would be good."

"Wait, really?" Lucy said shocked and began to read the piece of paper Erza had handed to her, "this mission is easy...girls only...5 days...oh, Erza I think there might be a problem with this, it says at least 3 girls, but more would be good, there's only two of us."

"That's why I asked Juvia to come with us," she said.

"Wow you really thought of everything!" Lucy exclaimed and turned to Mira, "ok Mira, I think we'll take it, can I have the..."

"WAIT!" Natsu; who had appeared with Gray from the moment Erza said 'Natsu and Gray can't go' shouted, "what do you mean girls only?"

"It means exactly that," Lucy said angrily, "you two can't go, meaning that you can't destroy anything and I might actually get my rent money for once!"

"Girls only," Gray mused, "...don't you think that sounds a bit suspicious? I mean why would it be girls only?"

"Various reasons and does it really matter?" Lucy persisted, determined to have a relaxing, guy-free mission, "what's so wrong with you two not coming with us anyway?"  
"They are 3 of the strongest female wizards in the guild," Mira chimed in.

"That doesn't matter," Natsu said, "if we can't go then you can't."

"Yea," Gray nodded in an uncharacteristic agreement with the dragon slayer, "it wouldn't feel right sitting here in the guild all by ourselves while you guys go out and do this weird job, we're supposed to be a team."  
"But Juvia isn't normally part of your team," Juvia piped up before sighing, "ahhh but Juvia would feel bad leaving Gray-sama here alone..."

"A team?" Lucy dead panned, "teams are supposed to work together on missions right?" they nodded, "they're suppose to be efficient and do the job to get the money, then split it between them?" more nodding, "they're supposed to look out for one another and make sure the other team mates are ok, like oh I don't know, still have a place to live and can pay for it with the money they're supposed to get from missions," the two stopped, "teams aren't supposed to ruin everything on the mission so that they don't get the money and the other team mate ends up almost living on the streets because they couldn't pay their rent!" The celestial mage finished with a sharp glare being sent towards the two boys.

Gray stayed silent, but Natsu, being as oblivious as ever, just pouted and said, "ya know if you felt like that you could've just said something."  
The glaring continued, "said something? I think I've lost count of how many times I've asked you to cool it or be less destructive, so believe me when I say that I have definitely _said something!_"

"Well _excuse me_ if my magic is naturally destructive!" Natsu said raising his voice, "but without me you probably wouldn't have done half the missions you have...in fact, without me you wouldn't even be in Fairy Tail."  
"Natsu don't you think that's going a little too far..." Gray whispered.

Lucy was about to shout something back when the booming voice of Makarov; in his giant form of course; came crashing through the hall.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled before shrinking back to normal size, "Natsu that really was too far, but Lucy, Natsu really can't help it if he's still too weak to properly control his magic..."

"HEY!"

"...and Gray, Natsu, there really is no problem with the girls going on a mission by themselves, but a 'girls only' mission is odd, I'll give you that," he looked up at Lucy, "could I have a look at that please?"

She handed him the paper and as the master looked over the job request, everyone watched with bated breath; Lucy hoping for it to be a yes so she could go on a peaceful job, Natsu and Gray hoping for a no, because they didn't trust it one bit.

"Well," Makarov finally said handing the sheet back to Lucy, "everything seems to be in order so I don't see why you can't go on it," the girls cheered while the boys just sighed, "but," then the reactions were swapped, "I don't blame you two for being suspicious so," he looked at Mira, "Mira in the third cabinet to the left in my office there are two pink vials, would you mind bringing them down here, please."

Fairy Tails barmaid nodded, "sure thing master," she smiled before leaving.

"What's that all about," Natsu questioned, his attitude completely different to what it had been a few seconds ago.

"I have a hunch, but..." Erza looked at Lucy who nodded, they both had the same thought, and neither could decide weather it would be a good thing or not.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked and Lucy whispered something in her ear, "oh my..." the water woman trailed off her face turning slightly red.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Gray asked, getting somewhat paranoid at the thought of what was coming to him and Natsu, "what's this stuff gonna do to us?!"  
Natsu started laughing, "haha wouldn't it be funny if that stuff turned us into girls so we could go on the job with them," he wiped a tear from his eye, "good thing there's no magic like that."

Gray just laughed along with him, hiding the sudden feeling of dread that had now settled in the pit of his stomach. Moments later Mira returned carrying the two vials.

Makarov looked up at her and smiled, "you know how these work don't you Mira," she nodded still smiling, "good, then I'll leave it to you to explain it to them, I have some things to deal with. Good luck on your job by the way," he said turning to the others and waving before muttering under his breath, "_...you're gonna need it._"

"Ok," Mira chimed handing the boys a vial each, "all you guys need to do is down the whole vial in one and try not to throw up."

Gray looked at her questioningly, "try not to throw up? This stuff can't taste that bad can it?"  
She shrugged, "who knows, I've never used, but, I imagine that it can't be pleasant."

The ice mage was about to ask another question when Natsu interrupted, "whatever let's just get this over with!" he shouted and looked at Gray.

The two wizards gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity, their hands clasped around the small vials; black eyes met almost equally as dark blue ones and then, with a swift nod of confirmation, they both downed the mysterious pink liquid.  
Within seconds of downing the vials, the two then began coughing a spluttering; each doubled over in pain, though no one could tell if it was from the taste or what the liquid was going to do to them.

With a hand grasped onto the bar as though it was a final life line, Gray looked up to the crowd of people now gathered around them, "what...the fuck...was in that...stuff..."

Mira smiled in the same creepy way she would when playing match-maker, her head tilting to the side skilfully avoiding the blazing fireball that whizzed passed her head, hitting the wall behind her and ignored the guild members rushing to put out the newly started fire, "no idea what you're talking about."

"MIRAAA!" Natsu shouted before dropping to his knees, his body finally succumbing to the potion, "what did the master tell you to give us?!"

Mira mirrored the response she had given to ice mage and joined the guild in watching the two mages slowly loose consciousness.

"Don't worry," she said though the two could barely hear here and her figure was nothing more than a blurred haze of pink and white, "you'll be fine."

"...we hope," she added as they finally collapsed onto the hard, wooden guild floor.

* * *

Alright! Like I said at the beginning, I'm really looking forward to writing more of this, but I have a small problem ^^; I'm not entirely sure what I want the job to be. I have some ideas, but I'm not that keen on them, so does anyone have an idea for what the job might be? Thanks :D


	2. Waking up

Woo new chapter :D I should say in advance, I apologise if I take a while to update, school makes writing multi chaps like this rather hard so I'll write when I can even if it isn't on the computer and just normal paper and update when I can :3

I don't own the awesomeness that is Fairy tail, belongs to the wonderful mind of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

My head hurt...it _really _hurt and not just a regular headache, no I wouldn't be complaining if it were that, no it was a pounding, pulsating pain that refused to go away. I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to fail me, the darkness of sleep still trapping me. Dammit! Why can't I wake up!? I felt something covering my face, tickling my nose, it was annoying me and I wanted to wake up and flick it away. It was probably some fly or something, sitting on me as I slept. Well I'm not sleeping right now, I'm trying to wake up but for some reason I can't.

This was getting stupid. What had happened before this anyway, maybe that's why my head hurts and my eyes won't open. I remember feeling like shit and something about a potion...and a job and...oh. Mira gave me and Gray some 'mystery potion' after we complained about the girls going on a job alone, but why would that make me feel like this, well I guess it depends on what that thing actually did to us.

Well I'd be able to see whatever it was that potion did if I could actually **get up!** I'm getting angry again, and my fist start to fell warm...ok maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to set fire to the room if I'm still asleep in it and I let them slowly cool down, feeling the flames of my frustration fizzle out.

All right Natsu, waking up isn't _that _hard, you do it everyday. Just take a few deep breaths. And focus on your eyes opening.

_1...2... ….__**3! **_And finally, after what feels like a century of waiting, my eyes fling open revealing Fairy Tails infirmary...wait, what? I know I felt like crap but it can't have been serious enough to put me in the infirmary.

Happy that I was now able to take account of my surroundings, I flick the thing that had been tickling my face away-turns out it was an unusually long piece hair-and spring up from the mattress, my legs surprisingly stable after being knocked out for who knows how long. I make my way over to the small sink in the corner. A good splash of water to my face always seems to wake me up; actually that's how Lucy wakes me up whenever I'm in her bed, though it's with an entire bucket rather than just a small splash.

Wiping the water from my eyes and feeling a lot better than I had before I had been forced into sleep, I glance up at the mirror. And I blink. And I blink again and again and again. I'm still asleep aren't I? Right, somehow I hadn't opened my eyes and got up and I'm still there, fast asleep in the infirmary or better yet, at home and none of this ever happened. That strange, girls only request hadn't ever existed and those weird...disgusting, pink vials had never been brought from Gramps' office. I blink again. I'm hallucinating, that's it, that stuff had made me hallucinate and that's why I'm seeing..._this _in the mirror opposite me.

Hair freakishly long. Strange; and quite frankly heavy; lumps on my chest. No muscles...this is a dream. Yea a dream. That's it and nothing more.

I was about to return back into the warm safety of the bed I'd came from when I heard someone behind me. A faint 'sorry I didn't know there was someone else in here...wait...'

It sounded like a girl; it was a familiar voice, Lucy, no. Erza, no...I recognised it, but at the same time I didn't. Ugh this is too weird. I turn around angry at how confusing everything's been since I regained consciousness and the sight that I'm met with-well I can't even think of a response. I honestly don't know if I should start laughing and rolling around the floor like a madman or scream...because I get the feeling that this might not be just a dream or hallucination.

**(Gray POV)**

The last thing I remembered was the guild hall floor and Mira's creepy expression as me and Natsu finally lost consciousness. Why did we loose consciousness again? Did we fight agai...no I remember now, it was that weird potion that the master had told Mira to give us. That potion that tasted worse than anything I've ever eaten and brought me to my knees with whatever it was supposed to be doing to us.  
Wait...what _was _it supposed to be doing to us? My heart almost stopped as I remembered to sinking feeling in my stomach when I'd seen the girls talking and Natsu had made that joke. But it was _just _a joke, something stupid that ash for brains had come up with, so there was no way it could be true.

Still...what else could Gramps had given us that would help on a mission like this? Invisibility? Or something that could easily hide us as we followed the girls on their mission; which I still didn't trust.

Well no use in just lying around all day, so my eyes open, albeit begrudgingly and I stretch as I sit up on one of Fairy Tails infirmary beds. I guess that potion must have effected us worse than I thought if they took us here. I look around the room for the sink an mirror where I can go and see just what this potion has done to me; if I can see myself at all; when I notice someone else. A girl. Stood by sink staring in the mirror.

"Oh sorry I didn't know someone else was in here," I mumble the automatic response because at first glance I had no idea who this woman was, then I began to notice something strange about her. Those clothes, they were familiar and...there was no mistaking it, that pink hair, "...wait..."

Then she turned around and if I'm perfectly honest I was stuck for a reaction to what was stood at the other end of the room. I didn't know if I should start laughing and rolling around on the bed like a crazy person or if I should scream and run away out of the fear that that may be my fate as well.

* * *

A short chapter, I'm sorry D: but I wanted to put them waking up in a chapter alone. Also, same question from the first chapter, though I have and idea now, does anyone have any suggestions of their own for what the job could be? :3 well, see you soon.

Kay~


End file.
